


[podfic] quid pro quo

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave covers [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Remix, Kind of a fix-it, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: A What if…? taking off from the “I’ll do you pro bono” scene in 1x11. Alec accepts Magnus’ initial offer; things grow complicated from there.written by redorchid





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quid Pro Quo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928525) by [RedOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid). 



> I'm kinda sorry for a lot of things (varying quality of audio, inconsistent and obnoxious voices, ridiculous sex noises, and so on and so forth), but not really? Anyway, consider yourself warned.

[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/qpq) \- [dropbox (parts, mp3)](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/w7k0nszx2teknxy/AAAPDO7-CXGK1MlQ1AcWzzJPa?dl=0) \- [dropbox (audiobook, m4a)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/k2lwuivtues65m5/written%20by%20redorchid%20-%20read%20by%20annapods%20-%20quid%20pro%20quo.m4b?dl=0)

Summary  


Chapter 1 – The Agreement  


Chapter 2 – The Aftermath  


Chapter 3 – Ragnor Fell  


| 

Chapter 4 – Interlude  


Chapter 5 – Hotel Dumort  


Chapter 6 – Malec  


Chapter 7 – The End, part 1  


Chapter 8 – The End, part 2  


Chapter 9 – Epilogue  


Extra 1 – Bittersweet  


Extra 2 – Into the night  


Bloopers  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Phew, that was a long one. Thanks to RedOrchid for letting me record it! And to you, for, like, clicking on this work I guess? Have a great day.


End file.
